Makrere – Duplicate
by Mini Goat
Summary: With Hammond away in Washington it's fallen on Jack to keep tabs on his cloned self. High school hasn't changed much in thirty years.


SG1 Write the Story – High School Hierarchy

_AN: This weekend I bought this cool journal called "Write the Story" at 5Below. It gives you a story idea and a list of key words you have to use in the story. So I thought well I could launch a thousand fan fictions here couldn't I. So here is the first of hopefully many such challenges. _

_I have other stuff but this one just demanded I crank it out __**TODAY**__. also I just realized this starts immediately before the events of** Shai**_

_This story is set a bit after Threads and has some spoilers for it and Fragile Balance though 16 years guys. Come on. Watch the rest already. This is a, for now, one off about cloned Jack who now goes by Jon and his difficulties adjusting to being 16. And now, on with the show._

**KEY WORDS:**

**Pyramid cowboy hat amateurish angle blister**

**Ripple cheese jersey odyssey reorder**

Makrere – Duplicate

They sat together at a local diner outside of town. The resemblance was uncanny, but then, it would be. Jon called the older man "Uncle" Jack unironically. He felt more like a brother than he would a father and though they had agreed not to keep in touch Jack had anyway at first out of a sense of duty and then concern for the kid for being alone even though he'd assured himself that he'd be fine.

The waitress thought they were both adorable and flirted lightly with Jack, making the older man incredibly uncomfortable. Much to Jon's initial amusement until she got a little too specific about it. On a bathroom break he managed to snag her elbow on the way by, well out of Jack's earshot. "Hey, I know my uncle is hot but he's a happily married guy. Could you tone it down a bit. You're weirding him out."

"Sure he is what with no ring and all." She drawled at the kid in a heavy Colorado accent, dropping her Ts everywhere.

"He is." Jon insisted firmly. "My aunt's name is Samantha and she's beautiful and brilliant and I will make it my personal mission to wreck your life if you cause her any kind of trouble."

It was his eyes that made her back down. There was almost rage at her in them. The blister of anger in his voice was making hot red blotches on his cheeks. Favorite aunt. Got it. "Fine honey. Tell him to wear his wedding ring in public then."

"I'll make it my personal mission" Jon said with a smirk.

Jon returned to the table and straightened his hockey Jersey.

"Problems?" Jack asked him mildly.

"No problem. Didn't appreciate our waitress' amateurish attempts to get into your pants that's all."

Jack laughed. "Defending my honor Jon? I'm touched."

"Nah. Not yours." The boy told him sourly.

Jack gave the kid a speculative look. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"What good would talking about it do. It's not like you can do anything about it other than retire again which George isn't going to let you do and there's still all that other issue." He snarled the last word as said issue had a name.

"Nope." Was all Jack had to say about that. "So, how's school?"

"Stupid." Jon replied with an eyeroll.

"Granted, but George wants updates so… update." Jack told the kid, waving his hand vaguely.

Jon gave himself a disgusted look. "Sir. Yes sir." He said mockingly. He got on with it with Jack's impressively raised eyebrow.

"Grades are fairly good. I'm acing History thanks to Daniel." He looked at Jack. "But that's not really what you are asking about is it." Jack shook his head slowly. "So, there's this guy in my class that always wears a cowboy hat. I can't figure out if he's crazy or just compensating for a shitty home life.. Anyways, every day this guy starts crap with me you know? And it's having this weird ripple effect. On the one hand I'm getting a lot more sympathy from some of the girls which is great but on the other hand my team mates are giving me crap that I haven't taken the guy down yet because they know I can."

"Except you know it will get you in trouble which might lead to the school finding out you live alone etcetera." Jack supplied.

"Exactly and besides wanting to get into the academy after I'm out of high school I've been on enough cheesy pyramid chasing odysseys with Danny not to give a single shit what this kid's problem with me is."

Jack laughed at that last part as their now very contrite waitress refilled their coffee mugs. "What angle do you think you should take here?" he asked after she'd left again.

"That's the thing. I don't have any idea how to get him off my back." He dug into his omelet thoughtfully.

"You must have some idea. You said his home life was screwed up. What does he get on you the most about?"

"Sexual stuff." Jon mumbled around his eggs.

Jack buttered his bread, thinking. "The old you aren't dating anyone because you are gay thing huh."

Jon pointed his fork at Jack. "Bingo." He said sourly.

"Well, Daniel has a theory that guys who make that accusation the most are usually doing it because they are and are terrified someone will find out."

"He's probably right." Jon agreed "But that really doesn't help unless you can talk our little grey buddies into cloning Sam into a teenager or something."

Jack got a weird look on his face. "At least you stopped hitting on her. That was getting weird. Like that Cybill Sheppard movie with what's his face." And how am I supposed to reorder the universe for you exactly he thought.

"Robert Downy Jr., Chances Are."

"Yah, that one."

"Why do you know the plot for a bad rom-com Jack?"

"I lost a bet." Jack growled.

"Do I want to know what the bet was?"

"Probably but I'm not telling you Junior." Smirking at his younger self.

"You suck Jack."

"Ah. I'm not going to do nice things for you if you talk like that."

"What nice things do _you_ do for me old man." Jon asked sardonically knowing his education and living expenses were courtesy of the USAF.

"Well, for starters there's a case of beer in my truck."

"Fine. You don't entirely suck."

"Better." Jack said with a smile. The kid had put an idea in his head but he'd have to fly it past a couple people first. "So, back to the cowboy. Does he have any friends?"

"Not really." Jon admitted.

"So make friends with the guy then. Outside of school."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know. It's what Daniel would do and it seems to work out for him." Jack said with a shrug.

"We're using Daniel as an example now?" Jon rolled his eyes again. "Great plan." His tone said he meant the opposite.

"Now, hear me out. Danny might be a pain in the ass but he's the reason I'm even alive to have this conversation with you."

"Ok, you have me on that point." Jon acquiesced.

"So make friends with the guy. It can't hurt to try. Tell your team mates you feel sorry for him because he has no friends. Some of them will join in helping you I bet.

"Probably. I don't know. This seems like a lot of work."

"Do you want him off your ass or not kid?" Jack asked him pointedly.

"Off. Definitely off." Jon assured him.

"Then do what I tell you. The kid probably has a crap home life like you suspect and needs a friend. Especially if he's gay.

Jon ate thoughtfully. "All right, but I might need some pointers from Daniel."

"Fair enough. I can arrange that." Jack nodded.

Surprised Jon nodded too. Jack wasn't usually this helpful. Something had changed.

"Everything all right at home Uncle Jack?" the weird look returned. "Jack?"

"She dumped him." The older man finally told Jon softly.

"The cop?" his voice went up an embarrassing octave. "Really? When? So what does that mean for you guys?"

"I don't even know." Jack admitted.

"You're going to go for it aren't you? I mean, You told her how you feel right?" Jon demanded.

Jack looked away, a pained expression on his face.

"Jack." John said firmly. "If you don't jump on this you're going to lose her forever and you know that."

"There's more." Jack said, his eyes sad. "Jacob died last month."

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I liked him even if he was an ass half the time."

"Yah, me too." And Jack smirked at the irony.

"So what happened?"

"Selmak was dying. She hid it for a while but Jacob knew. They were on a mission. By the time they got to them it was too late." Jack sighed. "Carter and I got to say goodbye. Jake gave me the same advise you did kid."

"Jake and me agreed on something? " Jon looked gob smacked.

Jack laughed at the younger man's expression. "Come on kid, I'll get you home." He threw some money on the table "For the record, I don't care what George says. This is still weird."

"You're telling me. Can I drive?

"Hell no!" Jack laughed as they got into the truck.

* * *

A few months later a leggy blond walked up to him while he and Jason, his cowboy hatted friend were talking in the atrium at school before morning classes. Jack had been completely right about the guy. His dad was a ultra conservative ass. Jon's buddy Brian got involved and introduced Jason to his uncle who was also gay and involved in the local community. They made sure he got support from people who understood him and made a point of hanging out with him as much as they could outside of practice.

Jon smiled appreciatively at the girl. She looked young. No more than fourteen. He knew she was a transfer student because he knew everyone in his school already, even the freshmen behind him. "I have something for you." She said to him, holding out a folded note. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses against the morning glare of the courtyard. He took it, a little confused.

_Jon,_

_I'll see you in a couple months. Work calls. If you need anything call Daniel. Hope you like your present. It was your idea._

_Uncle Jack_

Present. What present? And then she took off her glasses. Those eyes! Jon let out a woop of delight, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and swung her around full circle.

Laughing she grabbed his shoulders. "Jon! Put me down!" she demanded still laughing.

He did, dropping her on her feet facing him as he grinned into her eyes. He turned then and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Jason, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend ever." He looked at her again, his eyes filled with hope.

She nodded slightly and gave him his smile. "Sammy" she told Jason and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're aunt and your best friend have the same name now?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Of course. She's Jon's aunt by marriage and mine by blood. She and Jon's uncle work together. That's how we met." She rattled off so dead pan that had he not known what an utter fabrication it was he'd have believed every word.

"How is that going by the way?" Jon asked her.

Sammy almost bounced with glee and dragged him off excusing them to discuss family. "Oh WAIT until I tell you!"


End file.
